


New Year, New You (One-Shot)

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins are preparing for their double wedding to Renee Young and Cathy Kelley, respectively, but Roman Reigns tries to interfere before it's too late...





	New Year, New You (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON IF YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE! ♡♥ HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :D

Best friends Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were just hours away from walking down the aisle with soon-to-be brides, Renee Young and Cathy Kelley, respectively, but their other best friend, Roman Reigns, starts to question if they're both making the right decision.

"Big night, huh?" Roman said, fiddling with his bow tie.

"Yeah, I'm about about to marry a backstage correspondent, Dean's about to marry a backstage correspondent. Perfect." Seth said, unable to look Roman straight in the eye.

"Seth... I know that you have a crush on our buddy Deano."

"Do not! I don't know what the hell you are talking about man..."

"Look, if you end up just letting him slip away from you tonight... it'll be the biggest mistake of your life."

"Please Roman... the biggest mistake was thinking that Dean could ever wanna be more than friends with me."

Seth then, rather abruptly, backed out of the dressing room, leaving Roman with only his thoughts... should he tell Dean about this? Maybe he shouldn't attend this wedding? Was it even any of his business? He wasn't quite sure yet, but he however did know that time certainly wasn't on his side.

...

"So, marriage right now, and baby next year, yeah?" Renee said, as Dean helped zip up her wedding dress.

"Renee... don't you think we're taking things a bit too fast here, I mean, baby talk?"

"Listen Dean, I know it might seem that way, but I'm already 33 years old... how much longer do you really want me to wait?"

"And Cathy has mentioned these sort of topics to Seth too, right?"

"Yes, and unlike you he was fully supportive of her future goals."

"Yeah? Well, maybe you should just marry Seth instead then."

"Dean, you know I didn't mean it like tha-" Renee said, feeling bad about how it came out, but was then loudly interrupted by him.

"I'm gonna go for a walk outside!" Dean yelled, before grabbing his coat, and leaving through the back door.

...

"Hey, it's not too long now until we have some fun on the mattress tonight." Cathy said, wrapping her arms around Seth's neck.

Seth would've probably have pissed himself if that had been Dean saying those dirty words to him, but the fact that it wasn't actually made him wanna throw up instead, "I need some air."

Seth then quickly walked away from Cathy, but she didn't think much about it, assuming that it was just his nerves getting the better of him, and that he'd be good to go by the time of "I Do."

...

Seth was wandering around outside when he spotted Dean sitting all by himself on a bench, lighting a cigarette, "You alright?!"

Dean almost dropped the lighter on himself when he heard Seth scream, "Dude, I know you like to burn it down, but please don't use me as one of your fire fantasies."

"Haha, sorry man... but what are you doing out here?"

"I'm trying to escape reality for a few minutes. You?"

"But you're supposed to be living the dream right now... you're getting married!"

"Shhh, I know... but I'm not... and that sucks."

"Yeah, it really does... but thankfully you have a few hours to prepare yourself though."

"I guess... but why aren't you celebrating with everybody inside? I mean, you're getting married, too."

"Dean, I think I... I think I might have feelings-"

"Oh, there you guys are!" Roman yelled, marching over to them, "Renee and Cathy need you both inside. Now."

"Right, right... but what were you trying to tell me Seth?"

"N-nothing... um, see you down the aisle in a bit, yeah?"

"Wait, are you sure you have absolutely nothing to tell him?!"

Seth glanced at Roman, and then at the floor, before finally looking at Dean, "It can wait."

Roman rolled his eyes, while Dean gave Seth a gentle hug, before the blue eyed man went to go find Renee, "For someone so smart, you do make a lot of stupid decisions."

Seth just gave Roman a playful punch on the shoulder, but there was definitely nothing humorous about his fate in a few hours... he was about to lose the love of his life, and he'd probably somehow lose him as a friend, too.

...

Everything felt like a blur, but there he was, standing next to Cathy while Dean was near Renee, and Roman was in the crowd mouthing unreadable words to Seth, but he clearly knew what he was talking about though.

"I do." Cathy said, getting lost in his puppy dog eyes.

"I do... not." Seth said, muttering the last part of it.

"What'd you say?" Renee said, it had better not have been what she thought she heard.

"No, let me let my actions speak louder than my words..." Seth said, before going over to Dean, and placing a delicate kiss on his lips.

"That's my boy!" Roman said, before getting harsh looks from everybody not named Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins, which caused him to quickly sit back down.

"Dean... I didn't even know that you were into guys." Renee said, with tears beginning to fall down her face.

"Uh, me either." Dean said, before biting his bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry Cathy." Seth said, trying to take her hand, but she snatched it away from him as if he was scolding hot.

"It's Catherine... only the people I like can call me Cathy." She said, before following Renee out the church doors.

"So, no one's getting married now?!" Roman's daughter, JoJo said, looking on the verge of crying.

"Will you marry me Seth?" Dean said, giving him the ring he brought for Renee.

"Only if you'll marry me back." Seth said, giving him a smirk.

...

A few days later, Roman stopped by the newlyweds to help Seth move into Dean's place, and to also inform them that the girls actually decided to forgive the boys.

"I told them how you were crushing on him for ages..." Roman said, before bursting into laughter.

"Alright... he has a good excuse... but where's mine though?" Dean said, playfully folding his arms.

"It was love at first kiss!" Roman said, laughing even harder now.

"Haha, okay enough, let's just get my stuff to his place now." Seth said, before holding the door wide open for them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so freaking much for the love and support on my stories! :) Happy Holidays! ♡♥


End file.
